beast boy and wonder girls
by kronk95
Summary: can the wonder girls save beast boys shattered soul or will he decide to abandon his humanity and become the animal that is inside and become KUR (alpha supreme)/ slight crossover with the secret saturdays beast boy x donna(wonder girl) x cassie(wonder girl)
1. Chapter 1

Beast boy's secret life

I in know way own and of the dc comic characters and other characters that were created by someone else and all credit goes to the proper creators in this story except for some original characters that I may or may not create

It was early in the mourning when the first light of day hit the windows of our mountain home and shined right into my sensitive eyes forcing me to open my eyes into the bright mourning light

I just laid there for a few minutes trying to adjust my sleepy eyes to the light

When I felt the arm of the most beautiful woman who was laying beside me and I could not help but look at my wife whose naked form was covered by the blankets that we lye in

As I just stared at her beauty I became lost in thought thinking what a lucky man I am

However I knew that this moment would not last for I had looked at the clock and saw that I had a

Hour and a half to get to work

So with great care to not disturb the love of my life I quietly slipped out of bed and carefully headed towards the bathroom while trying not make a sound and fumble around

When I reached the bathroom I quickly turned on the shower to hot water and quickly jumped in where I just soaked and took in the pleasant feeling of the hot water engulf me in the warm and soothing feeling that it took and I just stood there for at least a good twenty minutes before I turned off the shower and hopped out in my dripping wet naked form

I made my way to the bathroom sink and looked up to see the mirror was fogged with steam so I grabbed the wash cloth and quickly ripe it off and the sight I saw was the same that I saw every mourning in the last year and a half but never stopped and amaze me

For in the mirror did not stand a small and skinny green elf

But stood a normal man with his dripping blonde hair that almost covered his deep blue eyes

And Caucasian skin

I still could not believe it after a whole life of being a freak and abused

He was now able to have a normal life

And it was all thanks to that angel that is now my wife

And all I could do is remember the day that we met for real the first time

(Memory)

It was a partially hard day as I was being lectured by cyborg about fucking with his baby

And then robin was being a douche like usual and kicked my ass for no reason at all but to use me as a punching bag

And star all she did was cheer him on like the ignorant fan girl that she was

But the worst was raven I had planned on finally confessing to her and after working up all the courage I had I asked if she would go out with me

To which she gagged and said I would never lower myself as date such a worthless filthy animal

And told me that my mere presence was intolerable

And threw me threw the tower walls and out of the building itself

I had crashed landed in the ocean barely conscience and lucky to be alive

And to make matters worse there was a particular mean ass shark that wanted me for lunch

And although I could have easily beat it I just could not raise a hand or whatever to an innocent animal

It was only doing what it knew so I quickly dodged the large fish and swam to the surface of the water and exploded into flight when I breached the surface and quickly flew to the city for I needed to get away I roamed the city for hours with nothing to do

But I could not help over hearing all the horrible things said like isn't he that worthless pet of the titans

Or ewe there's that vomit man

I just couldn't help it I quickly shifted and ran away

I was on the verge of tears but I had to suck it up

I then slowly but surely made it through the city

When I came across a Greek renaissance convention

Even though it was probably a bad idea I could not help my self and went in to check it out when

I over heard an loud argument break out in the middle of the convention

Not in the mood to try and deal with it I just turned around to go out the exit

When a soft pair of hands firmly grabbed my arm and stopped me

So I quickly spun around to find to my surprise wonder girl

I could not believe wonder girl was here I mean sure I've worked with her a little bit and know her reputation amongst both the boys and girls of the titans but never had we ever actually truly had a good conversation with each other

It was at this thought that she was able to break me away from my thoughts

And spoke to me

Hey your beast boy right?

To which I could only dumbly nod

What are you doing here was her reply

All I said was that I needed to get out of the tower to think

And I was just roaming around when I ended up here

To which she said hmmn with her finger pressed against her chin and was in deep in thought

I could not help myself as my eyes lingered to her perfect figure from her toned slender legs to her curvaceous curves her tight butt and perfectly plump assets to her small juicy lips and her bright blue eyes that were staring right through me and I could not help the tear that fell out of my for the eyes reminded me so much of my mother that it scared me and I just wanted to get away from the painful memories that just hit me so I quickly ran away through the crowd

(Donna prov)

I was deep in thought as I was thinking about what he just said

When I felt his lingering eyes on my body and I could not believe the cull of him as I was thinking this I just stared at him debating whether or not I should knock his lights out as a I continued to watch him

I could not help but feel him drinking up my body and it felt as if I was standing there naked

I was about to yell at him when I saw that his eyes had started to slowly crawl up my neck and over my face until they landed on my eyes

I knew I should yell at him for being a pervert and staring at me like that all ounce of my Amazons blood

Demanded it however all I could do is stare as tears dripped out of his eyes that he tried to hide and then like a hare trying to flee from a predator he bolted through the crowd with such grace in each of his step that put a seasoned amazons warrior to shame however before I could give chase I heard a crash and yelling and remembered the idiot that dared try to grope my big sister I looked back at the mess that was happening with my sister and then I looked back to where beast boy had disappeared and was about to go help my sister when somewhere inside of me told me to follow the boy that had just left and with all the strength it took to resist it I went to help my sister

(Beast boy)

I just continued to run like the coward I was I don't know how long I was running or for a matter of fact when I had become a cheetah and started running all I knew was that I am tired and wanted to stop but

I knew that I couldn't that I had to continue running from the pain and memories that tried to overwhelm me so I just kept running I don't even remember when my animal instincts consumed my

Being and sent my human being into the pitch dark depths of my memories depths and becoming the one thing that titans truly feared to face in battle the animal that I was the beast that was released on that fateful fight with Adonis

All I knew was that when I awoke I was but naked somewhere in the woods and had blood on me and a little bits and peaces of the half eaten deer carcass

However instead of feeling mortified and disgusted by the fact that I had just eaten meat let alone killed an animal to eat it

It felt right that this was my true nature and everything was right in the world

And with this thought crossing my mind I started on my way after paying my respect to the deer that I had eaten

I was walking to I don't know where as long as I was away from people

When all the sudden I heard growling

I turned to see a injured mother wolf with a little wolf pup

I slowly crept closer as I said soothing words to calm her down but she would not hear any of it

So I quickly turned into a green wolf

This startled the mother wolf

And she was about to lunge at me but I ounce again said soothing words in wolf speak

And it was working as the mother wolf started to settling down I was able to see what had happen

She was shot

Filthy poachers! Is what I had thought

She was going to dye and nothing could change that

However her pup on the other hand was just fine

So I sat there with mother and pup and in her last moments of breathe I assured her that I would raise her pup as if it were my own

Although she did not say anything I knew that she died in piece after hearing this

It was after a little while of letting the pup grieve howl that I heard something in the distance

Where my instincts kicked in and I gently but swiftly grabbed the pup in my mouth and ran for cover just in time to avoid being shot by the poachers

After I put the pup down and told it to stay

I swiftly turned into a mouse and quickly made my way through the brush until I was right behind them

And I swiftly turned into a grizzly bear and knocked them out by swinging my paw and throwing them into a tree which broke some of there ribs and effectively knocking them the hell out

And with them out cold all I did was snort and then quickly turned into a wolf so that I may grab the pup and comfort it

I was like that for hours as the little pup mourned his mother

However I had to figure out what I was going to do with the little girl then it hit me that I could take her to that wildlife rescue and rehab center near jump city

So with a course of action set I was about to head back with a wolf pup when I remembered that I had know idea where I was and the fact that I was with a wild wolf pup meant that I was really far away from jump city and most likely not in California any more

And with this realization in mind I could not help but wonder

**WHERE THE HELL AM I?**

I screamed to no one but myself and the startled pup that quickly ran away from the sudden loud sound of my voice

To which caused me to groan and chase after the little pup

Hopefully this is a little better then the first draft

Please review and tell me of any mistakes I made or just to answer some questions

Now something new

My Wildlife Adventure Cards

Woodchuck (Marmota monax)

Length: 16 to 27 inches

Weight: 4 to 14 pounds

Diet: grass, leaves, flowers and bark

Home: eastern United States and Canada

Class: Mammal

Order: Rodent

Family: Squirrels

The largest member of the squirrel family is officially known as the Woodchuck.

But on one day of the year-February 2-people call it a groundhog. On groundhog day we wait for this burrowing animal to leaver its winter hole, and we watch to see whether it casts a shadow. If the groundhog does not cast a shadow that day, it is said that spring is coming soon. If it does cast a shadow then winter will continue for six more weeks.

In truth, the length of winter has little or nothing to do with the groundhog.

Groundhog Day does have some basis in fact, however.

Woodchucks really do leave their winter holes sometime between late January and early April, depending on how far north they live. Males usually emerge three or four weeks earlier than the females.

The winter is spent hibernating, a very inactive state somewhat like a deep sleep.

Males and females live in separate holes.

Ounce they left their winter burrows,

Woodchucks dig new summer homes.

They are powerful diggers. In light soil a woodchuck can bury itself in less than a minute or dig an entire living hole in a day.

Woodchucks sometimes maintain several different residences. In this way, they can roam over a large area in search of food and still have a safe, nearby burrow to duck into in case the are chased by a fox or a dog.

Empty woodchuck holes are often taken over by skunks, foxes, rabbits, or other animals who adopt the holes as their homes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It took me quite awhile to catch the pup and get her under control

But it still didn't help me figure out where I was

So I quickly scooped up the pup and started my way to who knows where as I tried to search for any sort of human civilization

(Wait human?) When did I start calling them humans?

I could not help but wonder

As these thoughts were going through my mind the pup started to squirm

And I tried to tell it to stop and was about to yell its name when I realized that she had no name

So I sat there for a good while trying to decide a good name when I gazed into her sapphire blue eyes and it hit me

From this day you shall be called Sapphire

To which she just tilted her head in a confused manner and I gazed into her blue eyes

Yep defiantly Sapphire I said with a big toothy grin

And with that out of the way I was about to continue on our way when I heard Sapphires stomach

Crumble with my sensitive ears

So after a very unforgetful experience in getting her food and feeding her that shall never be brought up

We were finally able to start making progress for our search for humans

After a full day of walking we found a nice shelter for the night and with me in the form of a wolf settled down for the night

And when the mourning sun rose and after having the pleasure of having Sapphire again we began our journey again

After several hours of walking and chasing after Sapphire who kept kidding distracted I heard a sound that I had not heard in forever so with great haste I scooped Sapphire up and made for where I had heard the sound of a truck and found the first real sign of human civilization in a long time it seem we had found a road however we could not walk on the road to a town for I was butt naked and they would most likely try to take Sapphire away

So we followed the road hidden in the foliage until we reached a small town

Now all that was left was to find some clothes

So I scouted around the edge of the town looking for some clothes that I could borrow

When I finally found some on the far side of the town

They were hanging off a clothes line and was on the backside of the house and no one was there

So as quickly and quietly as I could I stole some of clothes that were a few sizes to big

But using a robe that I had found to hold the pants on and placing Sapphire gently into the baggy sweat shirt

We began our way to the town

We were quickly making our through the town with My hood up all the way so I could conceal my identity all the while trying to comfort Sapphire through the holes I made by using my claws to gut the inside of the pocket and gently petting her

As I was doing this we made our way to what was obviously a bar from the smell of the place

Even though I did not want to we went in even as the foul order of men and alcohol assault my nostrils and make me want to gag because of my enhanced animal sense of smell

So we quickly entered the bar and slowly made my way to the bartender and as we reached the bartender I could feel the eyes of everyone in the bar on me

As I was noticing this

The bartender made his way over to me and asked me what I wanted to drink to which I politely replied nothing

And told him that I just wanted a little information

And that got the music to stop playing and all the giant men in the room began to stand up

All the while under the protection of my hood I observed by slightly turning my head to hear better

And I said listen I don't want any trouble all I want to know is where I am

**Boy you are in trouble is where you are at**

The big oaf of a man growled at me as his putrid breathe crawled its way into my nasal cavity and then the man grabbed me by scruff of my neck and raised me off the ground

And scared Sapphire in the process that awakened in the deep recess of my human conscious my animal side the daddy beast

And then I told him you have two choices punk

You walk away or I walk on your face

To which they all laughed at

And I said fine your choice

And then I sprung into action using the man as a stepping board I flipped out of his grip and pinned his arm behind his back

Say hi to your friend's punk I said

As they all charged me I quickly used my strength to spin him around and using his head I was able to do quite a bit of damage as I knocked 3 of them to the ground

But I had no time to relax as another made a grab for me but I quickly moved out of the way and did a back kick that added to his momentum and sent him flying into a table effectively breaking it

Then a man with a chain tried to whack me upside the head but I dodged to the left and grabbed his arm and judo threw him into a different guy

Then I saw one coming from a different side of a table that was near me so I quickly kicked a chair under the table and hit his legs and tripped him up and made him slam his jaw into the table

And it continued like this for a good two minutes until there was only one left

And when I cracked my knuckles he knocked himself the hell out

And from that day forward there pride would be destroyed forever

I then turned my attention to the cowering bartender

So now are you going to tell me where I am?

Montana you're in a little trucking town in Montana

He stuttered out as he was about to pee himself

Montana?

I said

How in the hell did I get to Montana

After I ranted and raved about being in Montana

I quickly left and proceeded to find transportation in the form of a logging truck heading for California and hitched a ride and after several hours of being uncomfortable hiding in the wood we jumped onto a different semi at the next truck stop

And proceeded to store away on the semi for a few more hours until in the distance I could see titans tower so without care I grabbed Sapphire and shifted into a golden eagle and made my way to the tower

And after a few minute flights with a struggling Sapphire we made it to titans tower however the tower was on lock down so I had to use one of my secret entrances to sneak in

After we busted in I quickly dropped Sapphire into my room and went straight to the commons room to get some cooked food after who knows how long without it

So thinking that everyone was asleep in bed at this hour and forgetting that shifting has made me loose my clothes

I loudly barged through the door to the commons room only to be met with the sight

Of 14 teenage super powered extremely attractive teenage girls in there undergarment who had all there attention on the dirt covered naked form that had just barged into the commons room

And all I could say at the sight was **wow!**

And the last thing I remember before I was knocked the hell out was being called a pervert and pain

**Also check out BartWLewis and JP-rider and there amazing stories **

**Greenlove from different places**

**Magic affects the beast **

**A little bit of arella in my life**

**And more**

Wildlife adventure cards

Name: Green Iguana (Iguana iguana)

Class: Reptiles

Order: Lizards and Snakes

Family: Iguanas and their relatives

Length: up to 6 and half feet

Diet: plant matter and insects

Number of eggs: 20 to 70

Home: central America and South America

Summary: in a fight between a green iguana and a dog.

The dog often loses. This because of the iguana's not so secret weapon: a muscular tail that whips at its attacker. A well placed strike of the tail causes enough pain to convince the attacker to look elsewhere for a meal. The iguana may also bite its predator with its sharp teeth and powerful jaws. Unfortunately, such weapons do little to protect green iguanas against people who hunt and eat iguanas and their eggs

Running the length of the green iguanas back is a crest of large scales. On a male the crest may reach up to 3 inches the green iguana also has a fold of loose skin called a dewlap hanging under its neck like the crest the dewlap is larger in the male than in the female

The green iguana prefers to live in treetops in tropical and subtropical forests its well developed claws are useful in climbing it often seeks to live near water where it can take advantage of its excellent swimming ability to escape enemies when threatened the green iguana dives below the surface and swims underwater to a nearby bank some green iguanas live in shrubby coastal regions where there is a dry season and a rainy season during the rainy season plants grow rapidly and food is plentiful the iguana stores lager quantities of fat in its body this fat helps it survive through the dry season when food is scarcer


	3. Chapter 3

(One week earlier)

It was a quite day at titan's tower after beast boy had left and no one knew that he was gone for quite awhile

After a little while when everyone had calmed down from the stress that they all had

We all realized what asses we've been to each other especially to beast boy and all cringe at how we've been treating him as of late

So each of us decided that we needed to go apologize

However before we could we got a call about a disturbance at a renascence fair

So without due haste we charged into action while we tried to know avail to reach bb

So we would have to do this without his help unfortunately for us

It took us only five minutes to reach where we were heading

And when we got there all we heard was shouting

To which caused us to all groan it was just someone throwing a fit we all had thought

Until we got to see who it was none other than **Wonder Woman** and left us all confused

As to why the Amazon goddess founding member of the justice league be at jump city causing a scene

But before we could do anything wonder girl appeared

Thank goodness you guys are here

She told us

I need help calming my sister down

What happened I asked her?

Some idiot groped my sister and I've been trying to calm her down

I could only rub my temples its one of those days I thought to myself

Alright let's get this situation under control starfire and cyborg on crowd control

Raven you're with me and wonder girl titans go

As everyone went to there assigned task

I had to get the man away from wonder woman before she seriously hurts him

Raven I want you to use your powers to separate wonder woman from the man and take him to the police to be arrested

To which got me a nod as she began to speak her enchantment **AZARATH METRINON ZENTHOS **

Her spell quickly took shape and covered the man in dark energy

Startled by this wonder woman loosened her grip on the man only for a second which is all that was needed as the black energy prided the man from her grip and sent him into a vortex where raven gave him to the police to be arrested

Now all that was left was calming a raging wonder woman but thankfully with wonder girl here to help we got to calm down after a few threats and bringing the rest of the league in to deal with her tantrum

This got her to against her will to calm down and get an explanation from her about what the hell was going on

So after a lengthy explanation of being invited here by a man that wanted her advice about something to do about ancient Greek mythology though he would not say what about but said it was of the utmost importance

So she came and wonder girl hitched along to get away from Paradise Island

And then some idiot tried to get a feel of her and from there everything got out of control

And then wonder girl added that she saw beast boy briefly a couple of minutes to half an hour before we got here and she said that he was walking out of the chaos when she approached him and he looked extremely upset when she started to talk to him and he quickly fled out of there through the crowds with tears coming out of his eyes

And this made it worse as all of us cringe at the thought the happiest person they knew was that upset over what had happened

And this made wonder girl curious while wonder woman scoffed for even though she never met him she held his name as though it was dog shit on the bottom of her boots from what she has heard about him in the super hero community and this only help confirm that he is nothing but a little weasel

As the explanation ended the local police man came and gave wonder woman a warning that it will not be tolerated making this kind of scene again and she will be arrested if she does

Humph was all he got from her as we all swore that it won't happen again

So with that out of the way I wanted to go search for beast boy but we had no where to begin the search at

So we resigned to wait for him to come back on his own

All the while starfire was wondering if wonder girl would like to come do the hanging out

To which she would have to ask her sister to which she agreed to it but not today and that she would have to be there so that the boys don't try anything which made said boys gulp

And gave starfire an idea as to invite a bunch of female titans over for asleep over that we can host at titans tower which to our surprise wonder woman thought it would be a grand idea for she wanted to meet the next generation of super heroin's so we set it for one week so that starfire could do the preparing and get a hold of the other girls and so we boys could find someplace safe to crash for we would not be welcome in the tower for a couple of days

And the time flew quickly as the day came and the boys were kicked out for the weekend and the guest arrived and wonder woman even brought a few guest herself which starfire was happy about

So the entire guest list included **Bumble bee, Ravager, Argent, Kole, Mirage, Fame bird, Jinx, Wonder girl, Wonder woman, Black canary, Miss Martian, Rocket, Zatanna, Bat girl, Cassie sandmark**

So with this full house of teenage girls and two adults the festivities began and none of the titan boys would go near it because they feared for their life

It was during these festivities that donna as she told us her real name with her sisters permission started to become secluded when all the sudden a feeling came over her that someone approached until the person landed on the roof and after 30 minutes all of us heard the sound of foot steps coming ever closer until the footsteps were at the door which then opened

And revealed a very naked and covered in filth beast boy who at first did not relies the danger he put himself in as he just stood there and stared at us in our under garments and said the worse thing he could of said **Wow!**

So without wasting anytime what so ever he was painfully knocked out in which we will not go into the gruesome details

However after we all calmed down starfire rushed to the boy who had been missing for a week and checked to see if he was okay

And after awhile the others came to but not before the adult woman covered up his more private parts

And then we all began to watch as he was looked over and we could not help but noticed a few bruises and scratches that littered his body

(Donna)

As we checked up on the battered boy who lay on the floor unconscious I could not help but peer over him while not large in body he was to my surprise very muscular with almost no trace of body fat and I continued watch him when I saw that something was moving underneath the blanket we used to cover him I reached down to see what it was but my sister grabbed my arm and pulled it away

**What are you doing Donna?**

I could only reply that I saw something moving under the blanket to which the other girls noticed and commented about as well so we all wanted to see what it was when all of the sudden the moving thing popped out of the blanket it was a **Monkey Tail!**

I could not believe that he had a tail and from the reaction of the others they could not believe it either

And we all wondered about it besides the fact that what we know from when we work with him no one knows a single thing about beast boy

However as I pondered it in my head I could not help but watch as the tail began to switch from the sudden contact of being gently held by starfire and the other girls as this continued everyone was making fun of him in one way or other when starfire started to play with ears and was rubbing them from what I could guess a little to painfully when the back of her hand gently brushed the back area behind his ear and we thought we heard him purr

So as to check starfire gently rubbed the same area again and he did in purr

To which all the girls awed at all them tried to get a turn at either playing with his tail or trying to get him to purr

And as all this was going on I could not help but scowl at them as cute as it was it was obviously causing him discomfort from the way his face scrunching up and then I could not help it

**What the hell are you all doing your treating our fellow titan as a toy and not even care that its causing him discomfort!**

I yelled and took everybody by surprise as they let it sink in and looked to see that he was looking unhappy in his unconscious state and looked down in shame even the two adults that were watching it all with amusement

So with that done we all began to think about what to do with him when with my slightly enhanced hearing I heard some whimpering and then a crash and a yelp

(Beast boy)

All I knew when I came to was that Sapphire was in trouble so with great speed I shot off like a rocket before any of the girls could react with nothing on my mind but reaching her as I plowed through any thing that was in my way including the door that did not open fast enough and in no time at all I reached my room and finally calm enough I saw that my book case had fallen over so I frantically lifted the book case up with strength that I did not even know I had looking for Sapphire to my relief she was not under there so I began searching in the rest of my room when I heard a whimpering coming from under my bed so I looked down and there she was scared stiff and shaking like a leaf

And when I tried to pull her out she would not come or would bite at me

So seeing no way to get her to calm down I went to my door and locked it and changed into a wolf and crawled underneath the bed with her

(Girls)

After he rocketed off it took us a moment to get our bearings before we began our search for him it did not take long as we followed the path of destruction right to his room

So we tried to open the door only to find it was locked and were about to break it down when raven said

**He is sleeping so we best leave him alone till mourning**

To which we all agreed and headed back to our sleeping bags our self as we were also tired

And bringing up the rear of this was Donna who looked over her shoulder back to beast boy room until it was no longer visible


	4. Chapter 4 the escape and search

**Chapter 4**

(Next day)

I had just awaken from my slumber and was trying to fight the massive headache that I bore after a little while I finally got it to away by using my healing ability when I turned to see if sapphire was still asleep

Only to discover that she was gone so I quickly bolted up only to smash my head into the underbelly of my bunk bed which caused me to grip my head with my paws however I had little time for comfort as crawled out slowly of my bed peeking my head out first to see if the angry girls were in the room waiting to pound my lights out again after last night

But to my relief no one was there so I sluggishly drug the rest of me up out of my bed and preceded to transform into my default form the **( carnivorous green elf monkey/ human hybrid) **or as I like to call it my **(were monkey man form) **

However I did not stay like that for long for down the hall I heard the sounds of a bunch of girls coming this way

And even though it was wrong what I did and a complete accident I did what any man would due ignore the consequences and continue with what I was doing and began my search for Sapphire

I quickly turning into a house fly and proceeded to fly into the air vent that was in my room as I made my way through the vent I heard screams of anger and frustration coming from the direction of my room

And with the fear of the woman I had just pissed off I doubled my efforts to find Sapphire so I could get the hell out of there and with this going through my mind I went through the next air duct that I could find only to land in the middle of the woman's locker-room showers for the gym and in between some very beautiful naked women's however before they could turn all the way around I quickly turned back into a fly to try to fly away only to discover that I was to wet to get airborne and it would be the same with any flying form that I could take to fly out of the small space however what I did not know was that while I was not paying attention I had accidently transformed into my naked default form and was very butt naked with the four beautiful and dangerous woman who saw him

When all the sudden my animal instincts went off on me and I looked and saw the naked super heroines staring me down with the promise of pain glinting in there beautiful eyes but as I heard a weird language being spoken and starting to float in midair unable to move as they approached me with the promise of pain with each ball of their fist's

**Anything you would like to say before we beat you to death?**

Is what they had asked me?

To which I chuckled nervously at and would of sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck however given what I was trying to do I just used all my will power and trusting my instincts I shifted my head into that of a spitting lama and spat in hey eyes causing her to loose concentration on her spell and distracting the other girls long enough to transform into a full monkey and using there bodies like tree limbs I swung from girl to girl until gently landed on who I believe to be bat girls plump bosoms and quickly climbed up onto her head and using it as a springing board jumped and grabbed the vent on the wall and proceeded to transform into a small beetle and crawled through the vent slips in the air duct all the while four beautiful young woman were tripping all over the place from being used as a jungle Jim and falling to the ground and they were very pissed off sitting on there sore behinds plotting revenge all the while one of the girls was protecting her assets from further assault

As soon as I landed in the vent I quickly turned into a rat and quickly scampered through the vent

As I quickly made my way through the vent and not leaving the safety of the air ducts that I knew by heart I checked the rest of the tower when all the sudden I heard a buzzing sound and saw that Bumble Bee was flying right towards me and I heard her start talk into her earpiece that she found me in the air duct however before she could give away my complete position I turned into a frog and using my tong I grabbed her and swallowed her whole

She put up an amazing fight inside of me trying to get out and managed to cause me massive pain however I stood it out as she quickly lost the battle and lost conscious and after I finally felt her struggling stop I threw her up and proceeded to transform into a rat to check to see if she was okay by putting my ears to her chest to see if she was still was breathing and to my relief she was

when the worse thing that could have happened did as the air conditioner turned on and started blow freezing hurricane like winds at us and in our current size such winds could send us flying to who knows where so using all the strength that I had I grabbed bumble bees unconscious form with one of my paws and proceeded to the next opening air vent and with the freezing cold air on my back and trying to holding bumble bee close to my fur covered body to protect her from the cold air it took me a couple of minutes to find a vent which seemed like hours to my little tired rat body

and when I reached an opening I hesitated for a sec before I used all the strength that I had to push it open and then jumped out and started to free fall to the ground before quickly turning into a small hummingbird and crabbing bumble bee with both of my feet and began slowly started flying to the ground then setting her down gently

However I had to leave quickly when I heard footsteps quickly approaching I so once again in the form of a bird I flew to a window opened a crack not big enough to fly through and with not enough time to transform into my default form and open it without getting caught

So without any other options I turned into a gecko and using its amazing climbing skills I attached myself to the window I quickly scurried up the window and on the side of the building and started to climb to the roof where I can enter the building again through my secret entrance

After hours of climbing and avoiding both angry teenage flying super heroines and hungry birds I finally got to the roof and to my pleasure and surprise I found **SAPPHIRE! **

So without a care I started to run to her only to be stopped half way by a golden lasso and I thought the worse for myself

So I began to slowly turn around ever so slowly to see that the person who is supposed to own and wield the lasso of truth was not the one wielding it to and to my shock it was her younger sister with the lasso in her right hand and Cassie right beside her with a triumphant grin on her face


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I just whimpered at the sight of the two beautiful deadly women in front of me

"So what should we do with you "? Said a very cocky Cassie

As she took a step closer to me with a dangerous aura around her

"I say we tell everyone where he is so he can be harshly punished" she said with a wicked grin and turned to wonder girl

Who had a blank calculating stare?

I just sat there was waiting for her reply when Sapphire started to whine which got my attention and saw her shaking

And I knew that for ounce in my life I had to speak the truth

**Um excuse me**

**What **Cassie shouted and got wonder girl to break out of her daze

**Look I know what I did was wrong and I probably deserve to be punished and am going to have to apologize to everyone for my behavior**

**But I really didn't mean to cause you girls trouble I was tired and being stupid and well I'm sorry**

**Hah why should we believe a word you say** Cassie Barked

**Please I'm sorry and I will take any punishment you dish out on me but I need to take care of Sapphire **

**Who is Sapphire? **Asked wonder girl

**Well she is that wolf pup over there**

And they both turned and looked at the scared little wolf pup that was trying to make itself invisible

**And how did you become in possession of this Sapphire as you call her? **She asked

**Well it's a long story and complicated**

**Well we have all the time in the world right now and you don't really have a choice** was her reply

So with a deep sigh I began my tale of how I met Sapphire and everything that happened

And almost an hour later of telling the tale of how I got her

I asked to be release so that the little one can get the proper care she needs

**Fine I will release you and even help you get out of here without being noticed** She said

**What?** **We can't just let him go **screamed Cassie

**Oh were not letting him go without some conditions**

**Fine **but they better be good ones

**They will be**

**So do you accept?**

All I could do is look back and forth between the Amazons and Sapphire and nod a yes

**The first condition is simple you will owe the both a huge favor and will have to pay it back or else**

**The second is you will not take Sapphire to the animal rescue clinic you will raise her yourself and teach her how to survive on her own in the wild**

**And thirdly well I will answer a question I been wanting to know but don't worry it will be in a more private setting**

That's it is all I could think of?

**Now for now you may be gone but I suggest you leave quickly and get away from the tower for a little while **is what

She told me while taking the lasso off of me

And the moment that she did I bolted like a rocket quickly checking the sky before taking off in the form of a green golden eagle with Sapphire in my talons

**Why did you let him off so easily?**

I could not help but ask Donna

**Oh I do not believe that he had no real intentions in his actions in the tower plus now he owes us a huge favor and he may learn to be responsible now that he has to take care of that pup**

Is what I got

However before I could question her anymore wonder woman appeared and said it is time to leave

So with a groan of frustration of having to go home so soon and the fact that hunting beast boy had made time slip away so fast me and the other girls went homes to the sadness of starfire only to promise that we will do it again only somewhere that we wont have to worry about stupid boys

This made her shine almost as bright as the sun

And with that we all went our separate ways

And for a while everything was back to normal at titan's tower

Beast boy getting yelled at by robin and got suspended from missions and forced to do hellish training for punishment all the while trying to raise Sapphire to be a great wolf

And as the next month past he had forgotten all about his promise and grew farther apart then ever before from the titans and became even closer to Sapphire and other animals that were rescued

For although he could not leave her at the rescue center he still went there for advice and told them what had happened when he found her

And they explained what he needed to do to help her be reintroduced into the wild and explained even then it's a long shot because she's been around people so much

However it was going great considering he could become a wolf and teach her on a level that humans could never accomplish

And the other animals instantly took a liking to him and he became the alpha and all the animals listen to him and with that the people of the rescue center made him the den mother and hired him to rehabilitate the rescued animals

And so with that he got himself a job that payed really well and became even closer to animals then ever before

And it continued like this for awhile until one day he got a message from wonder girl saying its time for you to do the third condition which had him confused until he remembered and frowned at the thought and continued to read the message it told him to dress in nice decent clothes and meet her at a café for lunch tomorrow

And with that he told the caretakers he had to leave to get prepared for he had urgent business he had to take care of tomorrow and would not be able to come

Which they understood however the animals did not take it so well and cried for him to stay

But he told them he would try with all he had to come tomorrow

And this got them to calm down a little bit as he left

He made it to the tower in good time and started to get ready for tomorrow

Not that he was in any rush considering he was suspended from missions and his teammates acted like he didn't even exist

And so with that he began to get his stuff together and threw them in the wash to get them clean

And after they were done he went straight to bed without diner or training considering the titans have been to busy the last couple of days for some reason and had told him to stay the hell out of the way as they get ready and that is exactly what he did

And with that he drifted into a dreamless slumber

It was early in the morning when i woke up

After a quick shower I got dressed and grabbed my stuff that I was taking with me and headed out for town even though I had hours till I had to meet wonder girl

So I drifted around avoiding all the main streets and went the back ways to a park that was near where I was supposed to meet her

And so I decided I would wait here till I had to leave so I climbed one of the trees and hid in its limbs and brought out one of my favorite light novels that I had called (lock)( **this is a real book and a good read and I in no way am the creator of it I just own one of the copies )**

And sat there and read my book till it was time for me to meet wonder girl


	6. Chapter 6 the meeting and the new start

Chapter 6 the meeting and the new beginning

This passed by very quickly due to me entertaining myself with a good book although I would never tell the other titans that I loved reading books

So when I saw that I had a good 5 minutes before our meeting I grabbed my stuff and I left for the meeting place

It only took me a minute to reach the place only to discover that wonder girl was already there

And without even turning around she replied that I was early and I told her that I wanted to get out of the tower

**Hmm you seem to like getting out of titans tower a lot **is what she said

Yeah is all I had to reply

Oh well since you are already here why don't we get started

Okay wonder girl

**Donna just call me Donna**

Alright Donna what did you want to talk about?

**When we first met why did you cry and run away?**

Really that is what you wanted?

**Yes!**

Alright sheesh

And I told her how when I looked into eyes that it reminded me of my deceased mother and the reason I was checking you out is I never really saw anyone as beautiful and perfect as you before even more then your sister

**I just turned my head a way to hide the blush that was on my face I had no idea as to why I was blushing I've been told this so many times by everyone that I meet** **but it seemed that to him it was a forgone conclusion that I was perfect and more beautiful then even my sister which just confounded me**

I just watched her when she tried to get up and leave but tripped on a empty water bottle that had snuck under the table

And as she started to fall backwards I shot forward and easily caught her in my arms as I wrapped them around her lower back almost onto her hips I could help but notice under my soft grip how slim and fit she truly was under her costume

However my eyes never left hers as our faces were mere inches apart and I could see the massive shock and embarrassment

"**A**"

She was trying to talk but I could see that she was at a lost for words I could have stayed there forever just like this

However it was not to last as both of our enhanced hearing heard the murmuring from on lookers so I slowly lifted her up as she put her hand gently on my shoulder for balance as she got her footing back under her

"Thanks" is what I got and I nodded as we both embarrassed by the scene we were making and anyone could see the blushes that we bore on our faces and I could not help but notice people taking pictures of us with their phones so reacting quickly I gently but firmly grabbed her arm and led her away from prying eyes

And I after walking for awhile I noticed that she had not struggled or try to take away her hand she just willingly let me guide her

So I found an alley way to hide behind and we hid as I tried to catch my breath I noticed that she was just standing there in thought with her hand still in mine

So I quickly pulled my hand away and apologized

To which I got a nod

I saw the frustration that was on her face

I tried to make something come out of my mouth but not a single sound came out

And I noticed that she was leaving when I called out to her if she wanted to go somewhere quite

And to my surprise she said she would love to

So I took her to the one safe haven I had the rescue center we spent the whole day there as I showed her around

And introduced her to all the animals and got them to let her pet them

We were having such a nice time that we just enjoyed each others company and just rested by a tree that I used to think at for shade with donna playing with Sapphire with a beautiful smile when I just blurted out

"You really are the most beautiful woman that I ever laid eyes on in my entire life"

I could not believe I said that out loud when I was going to put hands in front of me in defense

"Do you really mean all the stuff that you said about me being beautiful and better looking then my sister?"

Is what I got and I realized that she to had problems with being judge and being compared with her sister

When I did the bravest and boldest thing I ever did I gently grabbed her by her shoulders and brought her into a passionate kiss

And we sat there and when she brought her hand in what I thought was to punch me but instead wrapped it around my neck and tightly gripped my uniform in her hand and we sat like that for minutes when we had to come up for a breathe of air and as we sat there gasping for breathe I brought my forehead and touched it with hers and said "you are more beautiful smartest and strongest woman I know even more then your sister"

I just sat there with her in my embrace as she cried for the first time out of happiness and we sat there with me holding her when she finally stifled her tears and looked at me and worked her way up until she was sitting and put her head in my shoulder

"So where do we go from here" I asked

"I don't know I have never been in a relationship before but I think I would like to"

"So then we are dating then?"

"yeah" she said as she leaned into another kiss but were interrupted by his titans communicator to which to the frustration of the newly couple he had to answer

"This is beast boy"

"Beast boy have you seen the internet and news it's exploded with pics of you and wonder girl, wonder woman is here at the tower with other members of the justice league and she is furious you need to get here now over" he said and hung up before I could even reply

So after sharing a look we got up and said our good byes to the animals who took a giant liking to donna and we promised that we would come back soon


	7. Chapter 7 the confrontation

CHAPTER 7

Authors note i am merging the beast rage with this story

/

/

As we both made our way back to the tower we both knew that this was not going to end well

But we continued on anyway and as closer we got the more sadness and devastation I could feel but the strange thing was that I was not the one feeling it?

I knew almost instinctively that it came from Donna I just could feel it inside me that she was in distress and I could feel it resonate in me as it awoke something deep inside me and I just wanted to clutch my head in agony when I felt a soft hand grip mine in a soft comforting way and I looked up and saw that donna was looking at me with concern and in return I gave her a weak smile that told her Ill be okay

/

However what we didn't know was that we picked up a mini stalker that was sending a live feed around the world courtesy of Control freak

For when he heard online what his archrival was doing he thought it would be the perfect time to humiliate the one who's TV knowledge rivaled his own and caused him his defeat and what better way then having it on live TV being broadcasted around the world

/

So we made our way to the tower hand in hand and we decided that we best go straight there instead of taking our time with the stairs and flew up our selves and almost immediately I regretted coming at all for in the commons room stood my annoyed teammates and three unhappy justice leaguers and one of them is a very pissed Amazon

I just turned my eyes away for I did not wanting to start a fight right now

It did not take them long to size me up as if I was some pathetic excuse of space

It just made my blood boil as I continued to look at the ground in fear of what I will do if I lock eyes with any of the aggressive people in the room

"Robin take Donna and leave this room and cut off communication to the outside for we would like to talk to beast boy in private" I heard the voice of batman say

And before Robin even argue he gave him one of his famous looks that the boy wonder instantly knew the meaning of the look

So without arguing he had cyborg and starfire grab Donna who struggled the whole time as they went through the doorway with raven right behind them

And when the door closed that's when things began to go to hell

For as soon as they had shut wonder woman gave me a hard punch to the gut which had brought me to my knees

"Listen here you brat I don't know what you were doing with my sister. But I will not tolerate a filthy insect like you using my sister"

I could not help but laugh

"What in the hell is so funny?" wonder woman

"Nothing" is all I had to say to her which obviously P #$ her off so she took her lasso and threw it around me

"You are Now bound by the lasso of truth and you will tell me"

"What is so funny?!" she was obviously starting to loose her composure but even with the lasso of truth trying to force me to reveal what I was hiding but the animal inside me was much more powerful then the lasso

However even though the other two were noticing that I was able to ignore the lasso's power one wonder woman just got more P#$

And she marched forward and grabbed me by the neck of my collar "YOU WILL TELL ME WHATS SO FUNNY!"

All I did was let a small chuckle out and put on a goofy smile which put her over board and she threw a punch right in my jaw sending me flying

As I came to a tumbling stop a few feet away and I was stopped because of the lasso that was still around me

However it put me into a daze as she approached me while tightening the lasso as she got ready to hit me again

When Martian Manhunter volunteered to peer into my mind to get the answers that they wanted to which the other two agreed and he approached me and placed his hand on my head without any physical resistance from me as his eyes began to glow and he started to enter my mind

/

His mind was a dark place most likely from being put in his half unconscious condition but I started to make my way through the darkness of his mind when I felt a freezing chill run up the back of my spine as I began to sense another presence and then another one and then almost all at ounce infinite more came and I knew I was surrounded but I did not know by what or how it was possible when I was in the young changelings head

However I knew that I was surrounded as glowing eyes started to shine all around me

And as I got a better look at what had me surrounded I was able to make them out as (Animals?)

However one stood closer then the others one that I had no idea as to what it was but before I could even think more about it

The creature gave a mighty roar and charged with all the animals' right behind them and started to rip my psychic body

I knew I had to get away

/

We watched as our friend used his telepathy to interrogate the boy in silence

When all the sudden he screamed in agony clutching his head but before we could reach him Beast boy had taken the form of a grizzly bear and with his giant paw smacked across the face and threw him into wonder woman and sent them flying to the other side of the room

Batman reacted quickly without even thinking to the sudden attack quickly to quickly for he threw a batarang at the giant green bear right when the green bear clutched his head in his paws and shifted back into beast boy who took the batarang right in the chest!

Which made the dark knights eyes bulge at the sudden realization of what had happened as beast boy removed his hands from his head and onto the object in his chest and looked at batman in shock when he suddenly he accidently removed the batarang from his chest and fell to the ground in shock

Reacting quickly the dark knight grabbed a power suppressor collar from his utility belt and ran to the teen in hopes of putting the collar on him and getting him first aid treatment

As he outstretched his hand to put on the collar beast boy hand shot forward and grabbed his arm and he quickly shifted into a massive Bigfoot

To the dark knights shock and before he could react the mighty creature lifted him up by his arm and slammed him hard to the ground and he did this continuously without mercy when he grabbed him in both arms and started to give him a bone crushing hug when batman finally was able to counter attack by stabbing him in the side of the neck causing the creature to drop him however this was short lived for he had swung

A backhand at him with the dark knight reacting just fast enough to dodge some of the blow but got clipped by it enough to have his jaw broken in several places and be thrown into a wall where he went limp with blood dripping from his lip

As the creature crept forward to the down hero the door to the commons room opened up to reveal 5 teenagers who heard the racket even with the sound proof walls distracting him from the situation at hand when wonder woman crashed into him and sent them both flying out the tower and to the city

/

"BEAST BOY" Donna screamed as she was going to run after him

"No Donna they need to settle this themselves or this will not end" robin told her

And with just that she stopped "please be careful beast boy"

/

The sudden hit from wonder woman was what beast boy needed to come to his senses again and seeing that they were about to crash land into a warehouse at the docks of the shoreline and noticing that they were going to fast for him to escape and to close to the ground he did the only thing he could to ensure his survival he changed into a Baboon and bit wonder woman hard in her shoulder which caused her to loose control because of the sudden pain

And using this to his advantage he used her as a shield as they crashed through the building and they crashed inside of it

However as soon as she got her bearings again she went straight on the offensive and threw beast boy who hit some crates however he was not out of the fight just yet as he changed into a Spanish fighting bull and charged her however she easily caught him and threw him again and he crashed into a pile of crates that fell on him

"Pathetic and you call yourself a warrior but all you are is a pathetic perverted little man "wonder woman

When I heard this something inside me snapped and all I saw was red "I'm no man I am an ANIMAL!"

And I leapt from the crates in the form of a big foot and jumped high in the air and using all my body weight and strength slammed my arms in the ground when I landed however wonder woman rolled out of the way and so I became a tiger and jumped at her and tried to swipe at her but

Dodged again so I became a lion to try and hit her again however she kept dodging so I became a large crocodile and used my powerful tail to whip her painfully in the side and sent her skidding a few feet as she clutched her side only to be sent flying again only this time he was in the form of a rhino but she was able to land on her feet and a good thing to as beast boy took the form of a huge bear and reared up on his hind legs and pushed her back as she tried to dodge the bears clawed paws when she suddenly found her back to the wall of the building as he tried to hit her but she got lucky as she was able to catch his paws and she put her boots on his stomach and using the wall as leverage pushed the large beast back however he was not done yet as changed into the form of a Smiledon and leapt at her but she saw a broken pipe and was able to use it to catch the super sized cat and threw him away from her and seeing her chance she leapt at him and tried to grab him from behind only for him to take the form of a skunk and raise his tail and spray his putrid smell weapon in her face and distracted her long enough for him to shift into the form of a Utah Raptor and clench hard on her arm easily drawing blood from the Amazon and dragged her right threw the wall which had thrown her away from him as she rolled to a stop and tried to ripe the smell off her face only to hear the footsteps of the mighty T-rex that was coming at her but before she could move he latched his jaw on her leg and used her to ram another building down causing it to collapse on the two and caused them a lot of damage

They both slowly crawled out of the ruble and both were battered and bruised and had their uniforms torn up in multiple places but they would not give up the fight by yielding to the other combatant however beast boy also knew that it was time to end this fight with one of my new animal form so he went on the attack turning into a tiger and charged and got what he wanted as the Amazon tried to meet him head on with fist ready to kill and when they were mere inches apart beast boy shifted into a hummingbird and flew above the punch

And the force of the punch that missed with made her loose her balance and that is when beast boy struck he shifted into a massive 60ft long Titanaboa and wrapped his massive body around his opponent and using the power of his muscles began to tighten his coils and almost instantly there were results in this action as Wonder woman struggled in vain to get out of the large snake's grip as it kept tightening itself tighter and tighter until she eventually lost conciseness and he released her from his death grip and shifted back into human form and collapsed onto his butt in sheer exhaustion when out of the blue he was tackled by a very worried Wonder girl and was surrounded by the other titans when he heard something in the sky above him to be met with the sight of the entire justice league

(Man I should of stayed in bed today) is what he thought and collapsed onto his back

It didn't take long for everyone to get caught up in what the hell happened and had a now awoken and calm wonder woman hauled away in a police cruiser just like the police captain promised and taken to the police station with a couple of justice leaguers and wonder girl following so that they can pay her bail

It hurt me deep hearing wonder woman say that she is forbidden to be a titan anymore and will be sent back to paradise island and I was about to shout out when the flash put his hand on my shoulder and shake his head and I just watched and I knew it hurt her to

"I wish to apologize for how those three acted today it was wrong" I heard superman say to me but I just waved the apology off saying that I probably would have done the same too if it was my sister which got me a smile from the man of steel before he said that they must be off

And we watched them go before we headed back to the tower

/

(1 month later)

/

Things had improved for me back at the tower and were going as well as they could when one day I had a message bot from the doom patrol break in telling me that they needed help so after tracking them down in the Amazon and defeating the brotherhood of evil I went my separate ways from my old team

However that was not the last time we heard from them as they started to fight the titans a lot more and it got to the point when robin had us split up so that we could set up the titans network even though I tried to warn him about what they could do but he did not listen

And because of this the titans fell one by one with robin getting captured only me and four other hero's stood in his way over defeating the titans so I led this makeshift team of superheroes and led the titans to victory against the brotherhood of evil and became a well known hero because of it and had the worlds attention on me however I alone knew we may of won the battle but the war has yet to come

And everything returned to normal after all the guest had left the tower

When we were taking a walk through the city and noticing a lot had changed when this elemental being attacked us and sent me flying and when I looked up I saw terra although no one believed me I was able to track her down and confront her but she told me that things change and I just left to help the titans and when I got there with a focus that I usually don't have I beat it single handedly

/

(**Check out the story homeward bound that is what the fight is based off of)**

**/**and with a one in with a Slade bot I had proven myself worthy of the titans respect and then the incident with Tokyo and becoming criminals and hunting bad guys and defeating them and robin and starfire hooking up officially

After that everything was all right with the world until I went to visit the animal rescue center to discover it was under attack by poachers which I easily took care of except for the fact that they shot Hoot the owl and crippled his wing and made it impossible for him to fly

I felt as helpless as I could possibly be rushed him to the vet and watch him do almost nothing to help him

And I swore I would do better that I had to help and protect the animals when I saw some school kids coming home from school

I got into a disguise and got myself enrolled at the school


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

/

(1 month later)

It was a quite morning the titans that were lounging inside their tower, when Robin noticed something odd "wait is it me or is it unusually quite today?"

The other three looked oddly at their leader, as they tried to figure out what in the world he was talking about?

When it suddenly dawned on raven that they were missing a green annoyance known as beast boy and then it dawned on the others as well.

Cyborg said "Oh man I didn't even realize that BB wasn't here"

Starfire nodded and replied "yes, where is our green friend"

"I don't know that's what I was wondering" said robin then out of the blue raven spoke with her head hidden from them by her book and said

"He could still be asleep."

As everyone looked at raven; raven looked up from her book noticing the stares before speaking.

"What he's in his room all day for the last month""Rae's right I hardly see him all day only when theirs an emergency do we really see him."

"Hm mm all right." Turning to their leader, someone needs to go see what he's up to, so who's going to volunteer to go.

At this all the teens cringed at the thought of having to go into that mess called a bedroom.

Robin just glared at them alright someone's got to do it,

"hey I know why don't you go I mean you are our fearless leader",

at this robin just glared at cyborg who sarcastically pretended to shake in fear to his glare before sighing in defeat and got off the couch and walked out of the room to beast boys bedroom while grumbling about something under his breath that they could not hear.

As he came to bb's room he knocked and did it until he had both a headache and sore hands from banging his hands on the door finally annoyed he opened the door.

To his surprise to find the room completely empty. But before he could ponder on the changelings

disappearance the alarm went off in the tower with not a second thought he ran into the lounge to see what was happening and looked at the secret city surveillance camera system and found a

Strange new super villain terrorizing the city and with not a second of delay he shouted the order titans go.

(With beast boy earlier that day at Jump City Community High School.)

It was another boring day in class for bb as he thought about his problem he's been going to high school for about a month and has not told his team about it.

Thankfully he was able to convince the school principle to let him take some precautions so his identity wouldn't be found out, as he thought about it who knew the principle was so easy to get anything from.

But he was also glad about it considering now he still has a secret identity.

As he was in deep thought a girl named Jillian Jackson snuck up on him and asked him to take the assignment paper so startled that he fell backwards out of his seat into the desk behind him.

Ow that hurt he said as he rubbed the back of his head, at his funny reaction the whole class just completely filled with a roaring laughter that would put most wild animals to shame.

He said something's at them that they couldn't hear the girl known as Jillian shook her head at him, its what you get for not paying attention like you should of.

"But before he could retort".

All the sudden the teacher came in a rush.

He attempted to look calm as possible as he announced that an emergency evacuation from the school from some unknown threat.

Before anyone could ask he started to order everyone into a single file line so they could evacuate the building, everyone did what they were told and started to evacuate.

As they were passing the restroom he made sure to see if anyone was paying him any attention before quickly breaking from the line and hiding in the restroom. "Beast boy to robin you their"

," click click beast boy where are you we need your help right away",

"okay robin what's your location"  
, "where at the national bank at Goliath and 1st."

"Okay be there in a sec"

He said checking outside through the door if it was clear as soon as he thought it was he rushed out of the restroom and went around the corner right into a teacher, before he could make a break for it the teacher grabbed him and said" where do you think your going",

"But I was just",

"no excuses your coming with me"

as soon as her attention was off him he kicked her in the shin. The teacher was so surprised that when she yelped that she let go of him as she did that he quickly morphed into a fly and flew away.

As the teacher quickly got over the shock she turned around to catch him again, but to her surprise he was gone, there was nothing no sound of running shoes no nothing it was as if he never there. He watched her from the ceiling as she suddenly turn 180 degrees screaming about ghost and runs straight into the wall. he tried as hard as possible to not laugh and succeeded because knew his teem needed him and fast but as annoying as the teachers here were he couldn't leave her here so with a depressing sigh he turned back into his human form while all forgetting he was on the ceiling and fell on his head rendering himself out cold as another teacher came to find them and call for help and dragged them out of the building.

(At the national bank Goliath with the rest of the titans)

It was right after he called beast boy and grinding his teeth at this pain in the butt foe. When they got there earlier they came across the villain ranting on about something, they took the chance and surprised him with a sneak attack and seemingly defeated him.

"chi thought their was a threat and all we got was a ranting retard said cyborg," no matter cyborg it doesn't matter what the threat is the titans and we deal with all threats no matter what said robin".

as he finished talking he turned around just to be punched in the face." robin" gasped star fire as she ran towards him. all the while cy started to laugh at him for a few reasons the first being the great leader just got sucker punched the second was by a weak ranting retard, raven as all ways the same Stoic expression on her face. Robin grunted as he stood up and glared at the rising villain who began to laugh that my boy is attaching me from behind while I was expressing my genius. "genius yeah right" said the boy wonder, "oh but I am for I am Dr. splice amino" said the now named villain "and you shall witness my genius right now" he said as he looked around to see a dog and smirked then throwing off his trench coat to reveal a strange device that went to the helmet on his head, he suddenly did something to the device as the horn like things on his helmet glowed red and shot a strange red beam that hit the dog to the surprise of the titans.

Then suddenly something began to happen to the dog it began to grow to the size of rhino and looked like more of something from a horror movie then the small dog it was.

Then with two words it charged them, raven quickly leapt into action saying her incantation azarath metrino zenthos lifting a small car and threw it at the beast to which the beast dodged and looked at raven then growled and went for raven.

as soon as it did though the other titans got over their initial shock and at robins order went to assist their fellow titan cy hit it with his cannon stunning the mutated beast as star fire went in hot with star bolts blazing and robin right behind her with his explosive throwing discs easily wounding the beast that suddenly went down. They looked away just for a sec to see the location of this dr. amino character when all broke loose for they forgot an important thing when dealing with animals when injured animals are far more dangerous when approached.

The beast suddenly lunged at robin snarling and biting savagely drawing blood from the boy wonder. The boy wonder threw fist after fist at the beast while the titans tried to pull the beast off with their bare hands for if they attempted to use their power they could hit robin and cause more harm then good but the beast would not stop thrashing as it tried to eat him alive.

then suddenly out of seemingly out of nowhere a ferocious giant green t Rex mercilessly grabbed the beast I bone crushing jaws and clamped down with all its might making the mutant dog beast roar in agony as it was being thrashed back and forth in the Rex's mouth by its powerful neck muscles, while it gave the beast a last bone crushing chomp it thrashed its head one more time giving it the momentum to throw the beast straight through the building and gave a roar so fierce it would turn the most ferocious of killers wet themselves after the roar was over he checked the fallen beast once more by putting his large claw foot on his adversary and put all his weight into a bone crushing killer blow before being satisfied he reverted into beast boy who then in turn around to see the shocked faces of all his teammates.

"What" said best boy?

Cyborg was the first to recover and say "well we never seen you act that savagely towards another living being before"

At this beast boy rubbed the back of his head and says "oh" before putting all his attention of the state of his leader. But before he could ask if he was all right the boy wonder passes out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The car trip was fast and awkwardly silent as they rushed to the tower to give robin emergency medical attention. But as we finally got to the tower we rushed up to the medical bay to see the girls with robin and raven working to fix him up. When all the sudden he woke up and was asking where he was and what happened. That's when everyone told him how he was in the medical bay and how he almost was eaten alive and was severely injured. And that I had saved him when I got there and how savage I was trying to save his life.

At the mentioned of my name he looked around until he spotted me and I could tell he was absolutely pissed. And then he asked everyone out of the room but told me to stay behind so that he could talk to me.

And there I sat while I listened to him lecture me for what seemed like eternity until he shouted my name and asked if I was listening and before I could even reply he shouted this is what I'm talking about its like you don't care about anything anymore cause you wont go to training you hardly ever socialize with us and you've left us hanging more then once!

He then sighed and asked a question I never thought I would here.

"Do you even want to be a titan anymore for if you?"

I shouted I was at school at that he immediately stops the question and asked why I was at a school? To then I told him how I was secretly going to school so I could achieve my childhood dream of becoming a veterinarian and at that he looked shock and I said don't worry

"I will quit the school" and I started to walk off when he shook out of his daze

And he said that's great and I'm proud that you are trying to go to school to better yourself! But why would you hide that from us we could have helped you?

To which I reply that I wanted to surprise you guys that I could do something good without having to weigh you guys down like the burden that I am.

He then shouted "**don't you ever say that again for you are a very important part of this team and a friend and don't ever let anyone tell you different**!"

Hey listen "I'm sorry for lecturing you man but the truth is when we are supposed to be a team we cant keep things like this a secret for it could put people endanger".

"But that doesn't mean I want you to quit all it means that from now on I would like you to tell me when you are doing things like this so that we can be prepared in case you are at school and can't come to our aid".

To this I just rubbed my head and chuckled and said "alright when you put it like that I guess it wasn't that smart of me to keep it a secret".

He then said "good".

Alright you eavesdroppers can come in now to which I looked as the door opened and then came in cyborg and starfire who had on them a funny face that you literally could read oh shoot busted.

At this I just chuckled and laughed and then what really caught my eye was that raven was there and looked embarrassed at being caught at doing something childish and then glared at me when she caught me staring and we just had a staring/glaring contest until cyborg slapped me hard on my back and said "man I cant believe you would try to hide that you are going back to school!"

To which I just chuckled and said "yeah".

To which Starfire just said "truly friend beast boy this is something to be gloriously proud of!"

Then cyborg said "oh I know why it is you are keeping it a secret you found yourself a little hottie!"

To which I reply what no you are being stupid!

"Then why are you blushing!"He asked

But the reason I was blushing is because I was thinking of my donna that I have not seen in forever

But he kept teasing me and singing sitting in a tree when raven just freaked out and said "**enough!"**

This scared the crap out of both of us to which robin cleared his throat and went "ehhhummm."

To which all of us looked to him when he replied alright so what classes are you taking and what are your grades?

To which I nervously told them "I'm barely managing in math and science"

to which cyborg said "no problem string bean I will have you into an A+ student in no time!"

To which I could only groan but robin said "no complaining beast boy if you are going to be going to school to be come a veterinarian you need good grades."

"So cyborg will help you study and all of us will help make sure you are keeping on track to" which I just said thanks.

So for the rest of that week I was hammered by school studying training and protecting the city.

And thought man I wish it was the weekend already.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: garsuaras rex

/

'

It was an ordinary day for the team. They were all hanging in their favorite spots to chill out.

Robin was in the training room doing his martial arts exercises.

Starfire was in the kitchen cooking something from are worse nightmares.

Raven as usual was in her room brooding while reading a book or something.

CY was in the garage working on his car.

However beast boy was not at the tower for he needed to get some air and is currently at the old abandoned carnival grounds that were starting to look like a jungle ruins that you would find in the Amazon with all the plant life growing here, that he took terra to when she was with the titans and not revealed to be a traitor.

(Back at the tower)

Everyone was doing their own thing when the alarm went off. Titan's trouble shouted robin over the towers overcome. It was Dr. Cain we called beast boy to meet us at a warehouse uptown which he acknowledge and said he was on his way.

(10 minutes later)

When we all got their we busted in. and in order to find him faster we all split up on Robin's orders against my protest saying that it could be a trap, but robin was firm on the order so I complied and started to look for him in the huge mess I mean come on if you are going to store so much stuff you would organize it properly, but what ever Ill never understand why some people do the things they do. Then it dawned on me that if search from the front to the back the villain will go the way farthest away from the heroes.

So I decided to transform into a dragon fly and quickly flew to the back I knew robin would blow his cap once he finds out I broke formation but I will have caught the bad guy by my self and be able to rub it in his teammates face for once. So here I am flying threw every thing stealthfully and I finally found his location after a few minutes of flying and decided that I should take him down by myself and then call the others so in order for me to be less noisy I turned into a fly and snuck in from behind and quickly transformed into a tiger right on top of him.

(Characters speaking)

Dr Cain: what the

Bb: roooooooaaaaaaarrr

Dc: get off me you lowly beast

(Characters speaking end)

Then he called his robots to get him off, I tried to dodge them but one of the stun guns hit me.

After I started to regained conciseness I realized that we weren't in the warehouse and there were a lot of voices rambling on about why they got him and not the others.

(A few hours later)

After my vision went back to normal I saw dr. Cain talking to other super villains I decided to sneak glances around me to see where I was and noticed I giant weird way gun called G.A.R. Then I heard Dr. Cain: "say yes while he isn't the strongest yet with his ability to transform his genetic code the possibilities are endless to" (boooooooommm) "what?"

(Characters speaking)

Robin: alright Cain it's over surrender and you won't get hurt.

Cain: oh on the contrary robin you are just in time to see my greatest experiment to unfold on the city!

Robin: not going to happen.

Cain: haaahaaa my dear robin how are you going to stop me when you are to busy dealing with your friend!

Then all the sudden a couple of lights turn on me, and I hear the team call to me.

Cain: he won't be beast boy after I'm finished with him.

Dr. Cain: turn on the G.A.R ray generator gun at full blast and hit the changeling with it!

(Characters speaking end)

As I heard him say that one sentence my face lit up in horror and I fearfully look up to the team and praying to whoever is watching me that they will save me, but to my shock they just stood their just watching to see what my fate will be as if condemning me to it!

Robin: he was so surprised to see beast boy! He thought he went AWOL on the team because he didn't respond on the communicator I mean it wouldn't be the first time he did it, like the time he said he saw terra. He wasn't expecting him to get caught, I mean its beast boy he always is able to get away its one of the reasons he's thankful that he is a hero instead of a super villain. And here he was with his face full of utter terror as the weapon was about to fire at him looking at the team as If begging on his hands and knees to save him from his fate whatever it is. But he couldn't he and the others were so shocked that they couldn't react in time so he just stood their watching with the others to see what would become of the changeling!

Then the weapon went off. It did something that none of them expected he was transforming and not his normal transformation it was the most sickening thing they will probably ever see.

As he was transforming he was screaming, it was such a horrific blood curling scream it was as if all the skin was being cut off his body as slow as possible to make it forever be imprinted in the everyone's minds forever and then he realized that instead of being slowly but smoothly cut off him it was actually being ripped off him with chunks of his bloody flesh coming off with it! Then his body began to morph if that's what you wish this horrific scene in front of them his body started to shake as if he was having the worse seizure as his shaking continued you could actually here is bones creaking from all the shaking until they all snapped it sounded as if you were breaking a lace branch off a tree then the bone started to reform and he started to moan as he started growing and growing as his bloody skinless body started turning into a dark scalely green hide and his throat ripped and then turned into what looked like gills and on the backside he started to grow three rows of spikes that were webbed together that went from the top of his head to his tail. But the most shocking thing of all was that kept growing until the tallest sky scrapper was at his stomachs midsection then with a bloodcurdling roar a holographic head of the Dr. Cain said let me introduce you to Garzillasauras Rex(Haaaaahahaaaa)!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: the rampage

(All right team we need to deal with beast boy with out hurting to much so let's see what this form of his can do) said: robin

"Right" the team shouted in unison so they all tried to take care of him as gently as they could and it didn't do anything to help them. So they started to get desperate throwing all they could at him.

Raven using her magic to chuck buses or cars or anything she could

Cyborg tried shooting his sonic cannons and even shot his secret arsenal of missiles at him to no avail

Star tried her star bolt and when that didn't work she tried using her super strength but even as strong as she was it had no effect on the huge form

Robin saw that nothing they were doing was working so he decided to call the team back.

Alright nothing we hit beast boy with seems to work so here is the plan cyborg call the titans east and tell them to be ready.

"Raven I know that it strains you but I need you to go get the titans east and teleport them here".

"Right they both said".

Cyborg: Cyborg to titans east do you copy

Titans east: we here you loud and clear sparky what can we do for you

Cyborg: well we are having some difficulty over here and need some help

T E: okay

Cyborg: raven will teleport there and then teleport you here

T E: right.

After bumble bee said that everyone started to get ready but mase menos decided to go ahead and ran off. Then through a black portal raven appeared.

Raven: you guys ready

Bumble Bee: yeah the mase menos went ahead

Raven: good that will be less of a strain on me

Bumble Bee: here I will shrink down and see if that will help

Raven: thank you she said

They almost instantly teleported back as they got there all they could see was destruction and a huge monster that's bigger then anything they ever seen.

About time you guys got here said cyborg. All right sparky what can we do you for. Um before that where are the maze memos twins he asked? Oh they went on ahead she said. Okay before we can do anything we need to wait for the twins to get here.

After five long minutes aqua lad had enough why are we just sitting here that thing is ripping apart the city!?

First off that thing as you call it is beast boy and secondly we need the twins to do what we got planned not that I think it will work.

T E. what that's beast boy they all shouted in unison!

Cyborg: yeah we were trying to get Dr. Cain and beast boy got hit with the way and trust me you think this is bad you should have seen him transforming into it was the most horrific thing I've ever seen.

At this they were shocked beyond belief and then raven spoke up for the fist time since they've arrived and said that here come the maze memos twins at this everyone turned and looked and sure enough here they came. As the twins arrived cyborg called robin and told him they were ready to begin to which robin said titans go

After he said that cyborg quickly instructed the team what to do and then they began the titan go bot 5 sequence after it was done they were getting ready aqua lad said don't mean to be a downer on the robot cyborg but beast boy is still like ten times our size.

Cyborg: I know but our plan isn't to fight him it's to distract him long enough for speedy and robin to fond Dr. Cain and get him to tell us how to turn beast boy back into you know beast boy.

Titans east: okay then how do we get his attention?

Cyborg: I was hoping you'd ask he said with a grin

The titans east all had a bad feeling about the grin that cyborg was wearing on his face but thought that he wouldn't do anything crazy I mean it is cyborg. How wrong they were.

Cyborg all the sudden shot a sonic blast right in beast boy's ear instantly gaining his attention.

As the giant hungry and now mad beast boy turned to find whatever had made the highly unpleasant sound right in its ear is spotted them.

(Inside the robot)

Are you freaking crazy cyborg they all shouted in unison!

What we had to get his attention somehow and that was the best way.

No it's not again everyone shouted!

Oh and whys that it got his attention didn't

You made him angry they shouted one final time!

All cyborg could say was a humph

As all this was going on they forgot all about said monster that was now fully turned around

As they were giving cyborg a combined glare

Raven said um I hope you haven't forgotten one very important thing?

everyone all the sudden felt like they were forgetting something very important then it dawned on them what it was that they were forgetting so they slowly turned around to see that beast boy had fully turned around and had the look that was a cross between a death glare that said kill them and a mad hungry beast wanted to eat you for lunch!

In which they thought he properly going to eat them

So as they started to fidget nervously in the cockpit of their robot

Beast boy all the sudden to their surprise started to get smaller not in the since he was shrinking or and thing but like when you let air out and it deflates kind of shrinking.

As they were watching this they suddenly got the urge to get away and they decided it was properly best to follow their gut on this one so they started to scramble to move out the way as he suddenly started to open his mouth it was as if someone started a giant vacuum that was connected to a giant shredder.

Sparky we need to get out of here said bumble bee

Cyborg: no kidding Sherlock

Cyborg: raven I need you to teleport us out of here!

Raven: there's no way that I can teleport this thing anywhere!

Cyborg: shoot alright then I'm going to use the back up power to see if we can escape

TE: well hurry up!

Cyborg; do not yell at me!

Just as he had yelled that beast boy had lashed out at them and sent them all flying.

But as he was about to charge them a missile came out from nowhere and struck.

It was from a F22 raptor courtesy of the U.S. navy.

This however did nothing but slightly annoy him as he looked to see what had attached him and saw a whole lot of battleships and a couple of carriers out in the bay firing at him causing him to start getting really annoyed plus with those jets flying around him that he could not swat down cause of the fact they were to fast and small to hit.

And add this to the titan battle bot 5 he was stating to get more and more aggressive until he had finally had it with all the little pest in his way so reared back and released a stream of fire to hit the pest much to the shock of everyone.

However this reprieve was short lived as they tried there best to avoid the torrent of flames coming from beast boys mouth until his attention was drawn to that of the flying jets above to which his flames were to slow hit so he took in a big breath that made his stomach swell like a croaking frog and then proceeded to hit his stomach with one arm then with the other arm in a fast pace steady Witham which shot out a very fast fireball at the jets (p.s. its like toothless fire shots from how to train your dragon)

That was dodged by a few of the jets and destroyed a couple of them however the pilots were lucky enough to eject before they were hit and didn't receive and harm

As this was happening the titans went on the offence of and started to get a lot more serious and started to shoot missiles and the cannons at beast boy to get his attention to which they did and led him away from the city as this chase was going on beast boy was getting more and more annoyed as he kept shooting torrents of flames and rapid fireballs one after another but he just couldn't hit his smaller opponent

However he had one last trick up his sleeves and it was a destructive one

As this was going on a certain reporter was giving a world wide live broadcast about the destruction

(Character talking)

This is Lois Lane of the Daily planet reporting on scene in jump city as the teen titans and the U.S. Navy engage in a fierce battle to protect the city from a huge monster known as Garzillasauras rex who has already caused a lot of damage the question on everybody's mind will this titan be brought down in time

(On a secret island)

We were all watching the broadcast in the mystical water mirror and gossiping about the battle

However my thoughts were about beast boy and wondering where he was when

the queen who was also my mother came in and told us to stop watching that rubbish of mans world.

To which we all replied yes to

And remember men can not be trusted at any cost

And this warning goes especially to you Donna

To which I said "yes mother"

And I could not help but feel a pain in my chest

(Back to battle)

The chase was still going well for the titans they had managed to get a great distance away from the city when they started to seriously fight back to which beast boy returned with blast of fire and swinging his clawed arms and swiping at them with his giant tail trying to get them but he had no such luck and it was pissing him off

And all the while the battle was being broadcast worldwide by Lois lane in a helicopter

The titans were throwing all they had at beast boy trying to get him under control with the help of the fighter jets

When they noticed the copter and told them to get out of the area for it was to dangerous to which they replied no to

It was at this time that beast boy had it with this nuisance so he started to prepare for his ultimate attach which did not go unnoticed by everyone

"Damn he's up to something new" said cyborg

Even though he wouldn't admit it he knew this was not a battle that could be won

And as that thought ran through his head he tried once again to get that helicopter out of the area

To which again they replied "no" at this he grumbled "how he was going knock some heads"

When he noticed beast boy had started to swell like a giant helium balloon in his stomach and then he started to make a giant rumbling growl

It was time to finish this beast thought in his head

And beast boy through back his head and then leaned forward releasing a godly fire roar the sound alone could make the world tremble and make the mightiest of mountains crumble and add to that the blast of fire that was hundreds feet tall as it was wide that I sent at them and by the time that I stopped I reduced everything to dust for miles trees mountains and everything in between

At this pure carnage caused by him the titans and the entirety of the world looked on in shock and fear of the being before them

And one thought was going through Cyborg mind what is taking robin so long

(Scene change)

We have been following Dr. Kang trail for 30 minutes and we finally discovered his secret weapons lab

Where we decided to sneak in from above in the rafters when we finally found the doctor having bidding for the weapon

When we finally jumped down and told him the auction was closed and told the rest of the villains we would come deal with them later they all preceded to hang up their communication to which all I did was humph at them

And I then quickly turned my attention the doctor who was trying to run away so I prepared to throw a (bird-o-rang) at him when speedy told me that he had this one

Which he quickly and accurately shot a punching glove arrow that hit its target dead center in between the doctors shoulder blades in his back and sent him tumble on the floor a few feet until he crashed into a shelf now as amusing as this would have been for most people he did not find it amusing for he was trained by the batman to show nothing but confidence and that is exactly what he did and with that he quickly grabbed the villain by the cloth of his jump suit and lurched him forward and sail

(Characters speaking)

R: alright Kang I'm not in the mood for any games so this is how it's going to work you're going to give me the controls and tell me how to call off beast boy or I'm going to pound your face in

DR. K: my dear boy that is impossible for I did not build a controller

R: last chance Kang as he lifted his arm to punch the villain in his face

Dr. K: I swear I didn't build a controller he said in a begging pleading voice

S: please how dumb do think we are

I said until I saw the pathetic but honest expression on his face then it hit him

S: wait are you saying you actually were stupid enough not to build a control device

R: what why you filthy rat do you know what you have done

I said and was about to punch him

Dr. K: I'm sorry but I had no need at this point to even try and build one he said

While trying not to sob

S: oh and whys that

I said as me and robin intensified our glares on the already quivering villain

Dr. K: well that's cause the G.A.R. ray never worked before it was a huge surprise to me as well

R: what!?

I just could not believe everything that had transpired in the last little bit

R: but you acted like you've had a ready weapon

I shouted at him

Dr. K: a here bluff all the times I've used it made every thing explode he said in a smug voice

So I did what any one would do I punched with all my might square in the nose

R: that's it I am sick and tired of you

I said as I clenched my fist again

Dr. K wait lets not do anything foolish child

S: oh and why not you attack our members used an untested weapon on our friend and turned him into a giant monster who is tearing this city apart and putting millions of lives at risk!

I practically roared at him

Dr. K well I

He sheepishly replied until I was about to punch him in the face

Dr. K: wait I may have not built a controller but I did build a reversal machine

Both me and speedy just punched him in the face

R and S: why in the hell didn't you say so in the beginning

We practically roared at the quivering villain

Dr. K well it just slipped my mind

He sheepishly replied

I was about to lay the biggest beat down on this guy

S: wait robin I know you want to beat his ass but remember we need that machine to help beast boy and save the city

Speedy graciously reminded me

R: right take us to the machine I ordered

Dr. K: ok

He said as he tried to swallow the lump in the back of his throat

(Character speaking end)

As we took Kang we could not help but notice the destruction brought to the city

It was like all of nature itself came together to destroy the city

And in some ways it did

However all previous thoughts were cut from our mind as the earth shook with a furious vengeance

As we saw a explosion of green fire a few miles away from the city

So in due haste they ran for the location of the r-cycle and discovered it to be buried in the ruble of a building

However they had no time to dig for it as another explosion rocked the city

So with due haste they looked for a means of transportation however they did not discover any good means of transport until they were almost hit by a asshole in a supped up off road heavy duty truck

As the driver was about to give them a piece of his mind

I gripped him by the shirt and said look pal I'm not in the mood for your complaints

So I threw him from his truck and ordered speedy to hop in with Dr. Kang

So he threw Kang into the truck and jumped in himself

So without wasting time I told them to hang on tight as we shot off to the battle

As we drove all we could see was the destruction caused by beast boy

As he searched for food and fought off his attackers

It was as if there was a hurricane that blew right threw

As this crossed my mind I could not help but think it the taboo amongst the team

The (**Beast) **ounce again beast boy was forced into a unknown animal created from the stress on his body by foreign elements and become a unstoppable being that nothing could harm

However last time we were lucky he was only trying to protect raven even though we attached him he had no real interest in battling us

And his battle with (Adonis beast) was unlike anything I have ever seen and I could not help afterwards

Put myself in that battle instead and even though I would never emit it the thought of being the one fighting a serious beast in Adonis shoes scared the crap out of me

He easily chucked us out of his way so he could make sure raven was alright with such ease it was as if we never there

And after seeing what it could really do during the fight with Adonis I can't put into words what it felt like

After everything I asked cyborg when we were alone that the beast was gone

To which he replied

No man the beast may have been a forced animal creation created by the chemicals that were dumped on bb but now that he transformed into it it's apart of him however when I got rid of the chemicals in his system I was able to get beast boy to stop being so highly aggressive

But the beast is there to stay and its only getting stronger now that has become natural for beast boy to use him without the interference of the chemical messing with his body

The beast can grow in abilities like any other animal

I just could not help but comprehend this it meant that he would not only be able to become the beast again but a better and improved beast at that

**ROBIN LOOK OUT!**

Speedy yelled at me breaking me out of thought to avoid the fallen tree in the road and put the truck in the ditch

With a groan I lifted my head off the steering wheel with blood tingling out of my forehead and

I heard the same groaning from speedy when he made a remark about cheap asses and airbags that

Made the airbags go off into our faces

You just had to complain didn't you I snapped

Oh just shut up mister I can't pay attention to where I am going

To which I grumbled under my breathe and saw Kang trying to escape

So I quickly snatched him up and we went ahead by foot to where beast boy was

(Back at the battle)

We were throwing every thing we had at him

No longer thinking of helping beast boy or protecting the city

We had only one thing going through our heads

**WE ARE GOING TO DIE**

But we kept on fighting as the adrenaline coursed its way through our bodies fueled by our primal instinct of fight or flight

But our instincts wanted us to go find a hole and hide

But are need to protect the city was far greater than our need to save our own lives so we fought on

And then we were taken by surprise as he quickly turn in place and hit us with his powerful spiked tail

And sent us into the side of a mountain

(Cyborg prov)

I don't know when the pain stopped and every sound vanished from being hidden by the ringing in my

Head all I knew was that I may never see another day again and never tell my girl how I truly feel

As this went through my head I watched helplessly as my best friend walked forward with every weighted step from him created a small earthquake like tremor and every swing of his massive tail created hurricane like winds

And how his vast form covered the sun creating a big shadow I could feel the power that he held just by looking and I could see him preparing one last breathe attack

So I silently closed my only human eye and waited when there was a flash of light however I felt no pain

And I could not help but wonder am I dead

Then I heard it a voice calling me so gently I opened my eyes into the bright light it took a lot of time for them to adjust but when they did they saw robin so I instantly knew I was not dead

I could not help but ask we win?

(Robin prov)

No I answered beast boy was about to finish you off when me and speedy got here and made the good doctor hit beast boy with a reverse way

I said to them as we both looked around and saw all the damage done by bb

And saw that all our comrades were okay

With beast boy laying on the ground silently unconscious until starfire yelled that he was waking up

(Beast boy's prov)

I could not help but groan at the pounding in my head

When I felt starfire start to shake me violently

YYYYEEESSSS SSSStttttaaarrreefiirreee

I said in a weird vibrating echo voice from being shaken so violently

Friend you are the well she asked

To which I replied I could go for some pizza

To this almost all the titans laughed and robin and raven just smirked at all the while thinking the same thing

Same old beast boy

I could not help but look at the destruction to the city and I could not help but ask what happened

To this robin started but cyborg interrupt by suggesting why not go get me something to eat and we can tell him what happened

To which everyone agreed

And we started to make our way back to the tower unaware at the time that everything that had transpired was broadcasted everywhere in the world and that the insane godlike beast that ripped the city apart was no other than a out of control beast boy

Some grew weary others began to plot

At the tower though none of this was known to the tired teens as they enjoyed a nice lunch well all but one beast boy was taking the whole explanation pretty hard

I can't believe it I did this to our city

It's not your fault if anyone is to be blamed it should be me for not listening to you in the first place

No none of this would have happened if I was locked in a cage like the monster that I am

"**Stop right there you are a titan and a hero and you have helped save this city and the world many times so don't ever let me here you talk like that again" **robin shouted at me

I just looked up at them with my tearful eyes thinking that all of that was because I have such great teammate that I constantly hold back I thought when all the sudden I started to get a little light headed

Guys if its okay with you I need to use the restroom so can hold up on finishing telling me what has happened

To which they replied of course

And asked me if I was alright

When I started to get up and reply yes

I just fell as I tried to get out of my chair and there voices of worry getting farther and farther away

Until I was swallowed by a dreamless darkness

(Titans prov)

We reacted as soon as bb fell practically shouting his name when cyborg quickly swooped him off the ground and ran to the med bay faster than you would have thought possible for someone his size all the while saying hang on bb

We all quickly tried to rush into the med bay after him to which he had almost had him hooked up

And was scrambling to do any thing to help his best friend when we had to use force to calm him down

As we awaited the computer to finish its search of what was wrong with beast boy

After several attempts with no results

Raven suggested that maybe instead of searching for something wrong with his human side see if there is a problem with his animal half

To which we put in all we knew from animal databases from around the world into the computer and waited

After two hours of waiting cyborg finally found what was with him

"I don't believe it"

"What" we all asked

"Beast boy has fallen into a deep hibernation"

"Friend what is this hibernation" star asked

"Well hibernation is when certain animals due to certain circumstances put their body into deep state of stasis sleep for long periods of time

To which she gasped and asked if there was nothing we could do to a wake him up?

To which I sadly "told them that his body has hibernate for some reason most likely due to the sudden stress that he went through but I cant be sure"

"How long will he hibernate"

Came robin in a serious tone

"I don't know I said it could be week's months and maybe years"

"Then we have no choice we have to find a replacement for beast boy until then"

"**WHAT!"**

We all yelled at him

"How could you even think about trying to replace him?"

I yelled at him

"**I don't like the thought of it either but the city is in ruins and the cops are over run and we our down our heavy hitter we need back up until every thing goes back to normal and beast boy wakes up and the titans east have to go back and protect there own city!" **robin yelled

"That doesn't mean I have to like it"

"I know and neither do I but we need help and we need it now"

"So who do you have in mind of filling in beast boys spot?"

I practically growled

"I have an idea let me get in contact with her"

**Cliffhanger**


End file.
